Between Skateboard and Jongup
by Jaehyun Jung
Summary: Jongup cemburu pada sebuah benda mati yang begitu disayangi kekasihnya, skateboard. Maka dari itu, dia bertanya apakah Zelo memilih dirinya atau skateboard kesayangannya. JONGLO COUPLE HERE!


**Between Skateboard and Jongup**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Main cast : Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong**

**Other : Jung Daehyun**

**Genre : Boys love, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Leght : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Jongup milik Zelo, Zelo milik Jongup, dan fanfiction ini milik Jaehyun /cium tembok/**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction. Okay?**

**Summary : Jongup cemburu pada sebuah benda mati yang begitu disayangi kekasihnya, skateboard. Maka dari itu, dia bertanya apakah Zelo memilih dirinya atau skateboard kesayangannya.**

**Note : fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk para JongLo shipper seperti Jaehyun yang jarang diberi fanservice atau juga fanfiction JongLo couple yang sangat jarang ditemukan.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Jonguppie hyung... Hari ini kan hari libur, ayo bermain skateboard bersamaku!" ajak Zelo dengan riang.

Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil menenteng skateboard kearah Jongup yang malah menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak mau" jawab Jongup dengan singkat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda ia tidak menyetujui ajakan Zelo.

Zelo terdiam dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Tapi hyung, cuaca hari ini sedang cerah. Lihat? Matahari juga bersinar dengan teriknya. Ayolah hyung..." kini Zelo mengguncang-ngguncangkan lengan kekar Jongup sembari memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Jongup menatap malas kekasihnya. Tidak tahukah bahwa dia sangat cemburu dengan benda mati bernama skateboard itu, huh? Dasar Zelo terlalu polos, tidak peka.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain skateboard, keseimbanganku terlalu buruk" elak Jongup.

"Nanti aku bisa mengajarimu hyung! Percayalah!" lagi-lagi Zelo menarik-narik lengan kekar Jongup, bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan imut.

Oh, bisa dibayangkan. Betapa Jongup ingin memakan makhluk manja yang berada didepannya ini.

"Tetap tidak mau" terpaksa, Jongup menghempaskan tangan Zelo dengan kasar dan berlari menjauh. Ia sedang kesal saat ini.

Harusnya disaat cuaca cerah begini, ia bisa berkencan atau melakukan hal lain yang lebih romantis daripada bermain skateboard.

"Jonguppie hyung kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia begini... Apa ada yang salah denganku ya?" Zelo memainkan skateboardnya dengan murung.

Sekarang ia berada di arena skateboard sendirian. Tidak ada Jongup.

Biasanya, jika ia sedang bermain skateboard, Jongup akan menungguinya di pinggir arena sambil duduk santai atau sekedar membaca buku dan memakan makanan ringan.

Tapi kini Zelo sendirian. Ia merindukan Jongup-nya yang selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau. Ia merindukan Jongup-nya yang selalu mengalah padanya. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada Jongup.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Jonguppie hyung" ujar Zelo sambil menimang-nimang perkataannya.

Jongup sides

"YAAA! DASAR CHOI JUNHONG MENYEBALKAN!" Jongup memasuki dorm dengan wajah ditekuk dan melempar sepatunya ke sembarang tempat.

"Heh, Moon Jongup! Dengar ya, ini dorm, bukan kebun binatang. Kalau mau mengamuk jangan disini" dengus Daehyun yang sedang asyik makan cheesecake di depan TV.

"Hyung, aku perlu teman curhat" ujar Jongup, tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Daehyun kepadanya.

"Wooo, kau ini seperti yeoja yang sedang galau saja" ledek Daehyun sambil menendang kaki Jongup.

"Yak! Sakit bodoh!" Jongup melempar Daehyun dengan bantal yang ada di sofa.

"Kau ini kenapa, huh? Wajahmu kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika. Ada masalah?" tanya Daehyun sembari memasukkan cheesecake ke mulutnya.

"Tentang Zelo, hyung" jawab Jongup singkat.

"Zelo? Apa kau bertengkar dengan bocah itu?" Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"I'm jealous"

"Whutt? Alien sepertimu bisa jealous? Buwahahahaha..." Daehyun hampir saja menyemburkan semua cheesecake di dalam mulutnya jika saja Jongup tidak segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan bantal.

"Dasar monster menyebalkan. Kau membuat mood-ku bertambah buruk saja" Jongup merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menendang-nendang tubuh Daehyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Hentikan Moon Jongup! Kau mau membuat tulangku patah akibat kakimu yang sekeras besi itu hah? Kalau kau mau curhat, curhat saja. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini" Daehyun balas menginjak-injak kaki Jongup.

"Arghh! Sakit hyung..." Jongup memasang tampang datarnya dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran khas Jung Daehyun.

"Jadi, kau mau curhat apa tentang Zelo?" tanya Daehyun.

"Dia menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan kenapa?"

"Pokoknya ya menyebalkan"

"Jelaskan secara runtut Moon Jongup bodoh. Aku tidak akan mengerti permasalahanmu jika jawabanmu singkat-singkat begitu" Daehyun memukul kepala Jongup dengan sendok cheesecake.

"Baik... Baik... Aku cemburu, pada skateboard. Dia lebih sering bersama skateboard-nya daripada denganku. Karena itulah aku cemburu" jawab Jongup pasrah.

"Jiahahahaha... Kau cemburu pada benda mati itu? Kukira kau cemburu karena Zelo dekat dengan namja lain. Ternyata oh ternyata..." kali ini Daehyun berguling-guling sambil tertawa.

"Kan, Daehyun hyung memang sulit sekali diajak curhat. Dia maunya smackdown denganku" dengus Jongup.

"Maaf, maaf... Habisnya kau ini lucu sekali sih. Kenapa kau tidak jadi pelawak saja hah? Buwahahahaha..."

BRUKKK!

Jongup melempar sepatu Himchan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"YAAA! SEPATU INI BAU MOON JONGUP! BERANI-BERANINYA KAUU!" Daehyun berdiri dan menenteng sepatu Himchan dengan hidung ditutup dan tampang jijik.

"Makanya jangan menertawakanku terus. Kau kira aku ini Sule apa? Hhh..." Jongup menyeringai senang.

"Baik.. Baik, maafkan aku. Kalau sudah begini, kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Zelo? Sebenarnya siapa yang seme? Siapa yang uke? Apa jangan-jangan kau uke ya?" tebak Daehyun.

Lagi-lagi bantal melayang kearah Daehyun dengan sadisnya.

"Dengarkan aku Daehyun hyung, di dalam hubungan JongLo couple. Aku yang seme. Apa hyung buta hah? Menyebalkan!"

"Lagian kau sih... Bertingkahlah layaknya seorang seme! Jangan mudah ngambek dan marah-marah begitu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti uke" ledek Daehyun.

Jongup melayangkan death gleare-nya kearah Daehyun dan mencubit lengan Daehyun.

"Moon Jongup sialaann!" Daehyun berteriak dengan suara 9 oktaf-nya (?)

"Berisik hyung... Lebih baik katakan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" ujar Jongup sambil menutup telinganya yang terasa seperti akan pecah karena teriakan Daehyun.

"Sudah kubilang. Bicaralah baik-baik dengan Zelo. Dan ingat, bertingkahlah layaknya seorang seme. Kau harus gentle Moon Jongup. GENTLE!" Daehyun melebarkan matanya khas presenter acara-acara gossip.

"Oh. Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Aku menemui Zelo dulu hyung... Terimakasih sarannya. Salam cinta dari Moon Jongup. Mwah mwah" ujar Jongup dan segera berlari keluar dorm.

"Ish, dasar Moon Jongup gila" Daehyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, tentu saja. Makan cheesecake.

Skateboard's Arena

"ZELO! ZELO-YAA!" Jongup berlari terpongoh-pongoh kearah Zelo yang sedang duduk sembari memeluk skateboard-nya dengan murung.

Zelo menolehkan wajahnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Gotcha! Jongup kesayangannya!

"Jonguppie hyung?" ujar Zelo bingung. Kenapa dia harus berteriak seperti itu sih?

Jongup menubruk tubuh Zelo dan segera memeluknya dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi darinya.

"Yaa... Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh didepanku. Kau jadi dingin. Sekarang kau malah bertingkah tidak jelas begini. Kau ada masalah ya hyung? " tanya Zelo yang berada di pelukan Jongup.

"Maafkan hyung, ne?" Jongup mengusap kepala Zelo dengan sayang.

"Hng? Maaf untuk apa hyung?" Zelo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Untuk sikap hyung yang selama ini sangat dingin padamu. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang mau hyung katakan padamu"

"Apa itu, hyung?" Zelo melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata Jongup dengan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku cemburu" ujar Jongup pelan. Ia memainkan ujung kemejanya karena terlalu malu dengan Zelo. Oh, sifat seme pemalu-nya mulai muncul ternyata.

"Cemburu? Cemburu kenapa? Aku tidak selingkuh dari Jonguppie hyung kok. Aku suka Jonguppie hyung yang pemalu, Jonguppie hyung yang lucu" jawab Zelo dengan polos.

Jongup merasakan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan pipinya terasa panas ketika Zelo kembali memeluknya.

"Aku cemburu pada benda itu" Jongup menunjuk skateboard yang terletak di belakang Zelo.

"Skateboard?" ujar Zelo memastikan.

Jongup mengangguk pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu bersama Jonguppie hyung. Janji!" Zelo menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

Jongup tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir mungil Zelo perlahan.

"Kau lebih memilih hyung, atau skateboard itu?" tanya Jongup setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Tentu saja Jonguppie hyung!" jawab Zelo senang.

"Saranghae Junhong-ah..."

"Nado saranghae Jongupppie hyung"

**Dan akhirnya, pangeran Jongup dan putri Zelo hidup bahagia selamanya. Yeaaayy~ /tepuk tangan ala anak TK/ :3**

**FIN**

**Ini ff terakhir Jaehyun sebelum Jaehyun long hiatus buat fokus belajar Ujian Nasional. Hehe... Karena ini terakhir hari libur dan terakhir pegang notebook, Jaehyun bikin ff JongLo untuk para JongLo shipper. Hehe... Last, mind to review? Jaehyun tahu, ff ini masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi, silahkan review... :)**


End file.
